


You’re Gonna Be Just Fine…

by Sanctify_Serenity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Brother Gabriel, Cute Big Brother Moments, Gabe Saves The Day, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Sick Castiel, Worried Dean, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctify_Serenity/pseuds/Sanctify_Serenity
Summary: “So, how’s he doing?”Dean looked up from his glass of whiskey, the beautifully numbing liquid forgotten in favor of hearing his brother’s answer as Sam came into the large library area of the bunker where Dean was currently sitting. His frown deepened immediately however upon seeing the look in his little brother’s eyes and the small shake of his head. “Dammit..”-~-*-~-Castiel isn't doing very well and its up to the Winchester brothers to figure out how to help their friend before things get worse. When suddenly someone altogether unexpected shows up at their doorstep promising an answer to a question he hadn't even been asked yet. 'how to help a sick and injured Castiel?' Can Gabriel help and will he have that answer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. Things have been pretty hectic around here lately. As writing is my stress-relief, i hashed this out and quite enjoyed the process. I hope that it's semi-decent and I sincerely hope that you all like it! Please let me know what you think! Your comments mean the world to me! 
> 
> As of right now this is just a short little two chaptered fic, but I might be willing to delve deeper if there is enough interest and requests for it, or if things aren't explained well enough thus far. Also, I don't have a beta. I try to re-read everything I post for any errors before I post, but if there are any mistakes, please (be nice) let me know in a comment and I'll be sure to fix them. 
> 
> One final thing to note: This is meant to be read as a brotherly relationship between Gabriel and Castiel. Possibly even shifting to the side of maternal to a certain extent. (In the loving, care-for-you sort of way.) It certainly could be taken as a Gabriel/Castiel pairing if you want to read it that way, just be aware that it does not have to be. The same is said for Sam/Dean/Castiel in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway~ I hope you enjoy!

“So, how’s he doing?” 

Dean looked up from his glass of whiskey, the beautifully numbing liquid forgotten in favor of hearing his brother’s answer as Sam came into the large library area of the bunker where Dean was currently sitting. His frown deepened immediately however upon seeing the look in his little brother’s eyes and the small shake of his head. “Dammit..” 

“It isn’t looking good Dean. I mean… Angels aren’t even supposed to get sick. And from what Cass has said in the past and what he’s done before, they only sleep when they’re severely injured and recovering…” Which Dean immediately knew spelled trouble for his best friend. Cass had shown up three days prior, quite literally crash landing into the kitchen. Dean and Sam immediately ran to his side and gathered the seraph up between them, helping him stand only to have him sway and nearly crumple back down once more. He hadn’t had any injuries aside from the scrapes and bruises caused by falling into the kitchen, but Sam was the one who noticed how hot he was. His body temperature was dangerously high. They brought him to one of the bedrooms and got him cleaned up, tucked in, and tried to get him cooled down, but his fever remained steadily high no matter what they tried. And he’d been restlessly asleep ever since. “Any luck finding anything out about Angel sicknesses?” Sam asked as he pulled up a chair across the table from him. 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Abso-freaking-lutely nothing. I mean, hell even if there was some kind of documented chicken pocks for the feathered dicks it’d be nice to know about!” he groaned and poured himself another shot, grabbing a glass for Sam as well. 

“You know, if we treat this like a human sickness… if his temperature gets any higher we’re going to have to give him an ice bath to try and get it down. We’re already using cold compresses and that doesn’t seem to be doing anything at all. Honestly Dean, we’re running out of options here. If we take him to the hospital they either won’t know what to do with him or they’ll start poking around things they shouldn’t touch. We don’t need any more incidences like Pamela.” Both boys visibly flinched with that memory. They hated that Pamela had gotten hurt, just to help them out. And honestly by accident too. Cass wasn’t meaning to hurt her, she just poked a little too deep into things she wasn’t supposed to. She saw his true form. What would even happen if they took him to the hospital? What could the doctors unknowingly uncover? 

“Yeah, you’re right Sammy… the hospital isn’t an option. We’re just gonna have to keep an eye on him and do like you said. If his fever gets any worse we just give him an ice bath and try to get it down.” He hated this. He felt completely helpless. Like there was nothing that he could do to help his best friend. Even the research he was attempting was coming up with blanks. ‘C’mon Chuck. If you’re listening… if you’re anywhere out there at all… we could really use some goddamned help right about now. Cass doesn’t deserve to go out like this. After everything he’s done to help… all the good he’s done, he deserves something. Something better than this. Dying from getting sick? No way. Please Chuck.. just… he’s your kid. You gotta care.. don’t you?’ Dean was desperate. Those were the only times he prayed. Though, he didn’t make a big show about it. Just thinking, silently mulling over the words, concentrating on them so that the receiver would hear them… hopefully anyway. But after Chuck flew off into the sunset with Amara, he was M.I.A again. He wasn’t answering anything, and the angels had said as much. Dean didn’t hold much hope in getting an answer to this either. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door to the bunker. A sound that neither Winchester was used to hearing, and immediately put them both on edge. Both grabbed their weapons of choice. Sam had Ruby’s knife and Dean with his gun as they slowly made their way to the door. Opening it and… 

“Hey Boys. What’s up?” 

“…Gabriel?” Sam looked absolutely shocked seeing the youngest of the four archangels not only alive again, but standing on their doorstep. He was so casually leaning against the doorframe while the Winchester brothers blinked dumbfoundedly at him. “How are you here? I… we thought you were dead. How’d you find this place anyway?”

The archangel rose a brow and grinned at the two humans. “Miss me Sammich?” He laughed before pushing off of the doorframe and taking a step towards the entrance, only to be stopped by Dean. 

“Answer his question Gabe.” If this was really him. Dean could admit.. he hoped that it was. Gabriel didn’t deserve the death he got. Hell, most of the people that Dean and Sam came into contact with didn’t deserve the deaths they got in the end. But… Dean had to be sure. 

He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and rolling his eyes. “Dear old Dad brought me back. Turns out he’s got both the time and the juice to do it now so, here I am. And he spent time here with you guys right? He knows where you live. Besides… its him. He kinda knows some stuff.” He snickered, snapping his fingers and a lollipop appearing in his hand, popping it in his mouth with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. 

Sam was the one who spoke up next, more concern showing through than actually distrust for the archangel. “Okay so Chuck brought you back and sent you here? Why?”

“Dunno. He said that you guys got into some kind of trouble and I’d know how to help fix it once I got here. So… What kinda mess did you knuckleheads get into now?” He sounded exasperated with the question which just made Dean roll his eyes. “And… can I come in or are you going to make me stand in the door the whole time?”

Both Winchesters glanced to one another before moving back a step and allowing Gabriel into their home. “We’re fine Gabe. Its Cass that’s not doing so great.” 

The angel stiffened. Typically a jokester, the mythological trickster even, he was suddenly very serious. “Cassie? What’s wrong with Castiel?” His gaze locked on the two boys he frowned, honey eyes searching them both, worry clear in his demeanor. 

“We don’t exactly know. We’ve been doing research to try and figure it out and help him, but we haven’t actually found anything. All we have to go by is basic human illnesses and that doesn’t seem to fit either since nothing is working.” Sam explained simply, hoping that Gabriel could actually help their friend. If anyone would be able to explain angels, it’d be another angel. And an older one at that. The archangels were created before the others so… maybe Gabriel would be able to identify what was going on with Castiel. “He showed up here three days ago crash landing into our kitchen. He was disoriented and confused and had a fever and the chills. His fever got worse over the last few days though and now its getting dangerously high. Dean and I were talking about giving him an ice bath if it gets any worse because… well he’s already at 106.8 last I checked. For humans there’s a risk of brain damage at 105. And we can’t take him to a hospital because he’s not human. We don’t know what they’ll find or do to him.” 

Gabriel nodded once before heading towards the kitchen and his eyes widening. “You said he collapsed in here? Or… crash landed here?” 

“Yeah, its like he was trying to teleport or fly in or whatever but his angel-air wasn’t working or something. He skidded across the table and landed in a heap on the floor.” Dean supplied, pointing out the now cleaned up kitchen. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened though when he got to the kitchen and he took in the sight of the seemingly picked up space. He shook his head a little and frowned. He didn’t even ask where Castiel was before heading down the hallway, eyes downcast to the floor and searching as he made his way to the room that they had put Castiel in. 

“Hey Cassie. Guess who’s here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was surprising to be back. Not just because after having been killed the way that he had been, he wasn’t exactly expecting to be back… ever. Much less in this millennium. The moment he opened his eyes and became aware of his existence again he felt called somewhere. He felt a purpose that he wasn’t consciously aware of, but could feel tugging at his grace as though it was a part of himself that was yearning for him desperately. He thought at first it was his father, but he knew that call. He knew what being called by his father felt like, that grace, the peace and joy that embraced him and filled him up was so unique that he could never truly mistake that call for any other. 
> 
> He could feel more than heard the words his father spoke to him. It wasn’t an audible conversation, but it was no less absolute. 
> 
> ‘Gabriel. Welcome back.’
> 
> ‘Father?'
> 
> -~*~-
> 
> Chapter 2. We get to see How exactly Gabriel came back and what he's going to do to fix Castiel. Let's see if the youngest Archangel can fix the youngest angel. Will he truly know what to do or even what's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter two. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, if there is enough interest I may continue this, but it is left off at a decent place as is. So, Let me know what you think. Does it need more? Should we see where things continue on from here for these guys? 
> 
> Also as mentioned in the previous chapter, The relationships are entirely up to the reader. Though there is one hint mentioned in this chapter that is a little hard to ignore... Castiel and Gabriel's relationship is a bit stronger than mere brothers. It can still be seen as a romantic relationship or not if you so choose as the reader. But if you'd like a little more explanation, please see the notes at the end. I'll explain there. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks a ton for reading and I hope you all enjoy!!

It was surprising to be back. Not just because after having been killed the way that he had been, he wasn’t exactly expecting to be back… ever. Much less in this millennium. The moment he opened his eyes and became aware of his existence again he felt called somewhere. He felt a purpose that he wasn’t consciously aware of, but could feel tugging at his grace as though it was a part of himself that was yearning for him desperately. He thought at first it was his father, but he knew that call. He knew what being called by his father felt like, that grace, the peace and joy that embraced him and filled him up was so unique that he could never truly mistake that call for any other. 

He could feel more than heard the words his father spoke to him. It wasn’t an audible conversation, but it was no less absolute. 

‘Gabriel. Welcome back.’

‘Father? You brought me back? But why? I thought… never mind. Welcome back yourself. At least kind of. What’s going on?’

‘Yes, I’m back. Just spending some time with Amara for now. I’ll deal with the angels and heaven more directly when I am finished with this. I… I have a job for you though. Gabriel… Sam and Dean need your help.’

‘Ooooof coarse they do. A guy can’t even rest in peace when those two are around.’ The archangel laughed fondly, rolling his eyes. They would need his help the very moment he got back. Then again… perhaps they were the only reason that his father decided to bring him back? 

‘Gabriel.. I would have brought you back regardless. I love you. I just chose this moment because it serves multiple purposes. Though, I wish I could see you as well.’   
‘You do?’ 

‘Of course I do. You’re my son. I want to see you. And I am sorry that I haven’t been around very much. I truly miss you Gabriel. You and your brothers.’ 

His father was apologizing. To him. He somehow felt like this was some alternate universe instead of reality. But at the same time the soft caress of grace that he felt during that apology and when his father said that he loved him… it was unmistakable. It was him. ‘I love you too Dad. And I miss you. I… I’m sorry I left. I just... I couldn’t take the fighting anymore.’ 

‘I know son. I know why you left and while I don’t approve of all of your choices, I do understand.’ There it was again. That gentle reaffirming caress of grace against his own and he felt as if all was right with the world. ‘Now, Gabriel, I wish that we could speak longer but… I need you to go to the Winchesters. They are trying to fix this on their own, but they don’t know how.’ 

He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave the presence of his father’s grace, despite knowing that he wasn’t even anywhere near him at the moment. But he knew that he needed to go and help those idiots. If he didn’t who would? ‘Yeah, okay. But what’s going on? What did they do that they need my help?’ 

‘You’ll understand when you get there Gabriel. And you will know how to help. You can do this son.’ The absolute certainty of those words and the feeling behind them gave the youngest of the four archangels renewed courage. 

‘Alright. But where are they?’ He barely got the question out when he suddenly appeared at the door to the bunker. ‘Thanks Dad.’ He chuckled before knocking. The boys looked worse for wear. Tired and worn down, concern evident. Their souls even more ragged than ever. They’d clearly been through a ton of crap in the last while (its Sam and Dean Winchester, when haven’t they been through crap?) And adding whatever it was that his father wanted him to help them with clearly wasn’t helping them any. “Hey Boys. What’s up?”  
Hearing Sam’s explanation, Gabriel could feel his chest tighten, dread coiling up inside of him so tightly that he felt like he was going to puke. Something was wrong with Castiel? Enough to make him ‘crash land’ as Dean put it. But what the hell could it be? His father said that he would understand once he got there. 

Once he was inside and saw the kitchen though, he felt like his heart stopped. It always annoyed him how humans couldn’t see what they could. They couldn’t see an angels wings unless they were the angel’s designated mate or unless the angel allowed the humans to see a brief glimpse of them, but that typically didn’t end well For the human. Humans simply couldn’t perceive an angels true form. So the feathers strewn around the kitchen, ebony black in shade to match went completely unnoticed by the Winchester brothers. 

It made Gabriel sick to see them however. ‘What the hell Cassie? Why? What happened?’ He thought before following the trail of feathers strewn about the floor as though they had fallen out as his baby brother had been moved. He followed the trail all the way to the room Castiel had been placed in. 

He hesitated a moment, placing his hand on the door and simply feeling. It was Castiel. That was who was calling him. The pull that he felt… it was Castiel calling out to him from before he was resurrected until now. ‘But why? Cassie, you knew I was dead. Why would you call for me?’ He felt the thought resonate through him before he opened the door and his heart sank at what he saw in the room. 

Castiel looked downright awful. His skin was pale and clammy, sweat slicked due to the fever that presented itself days ago. Gabriel was certain that if his eyes had been opened they would have been glazed and confused. His dark hair was tousled more than usual atop his head, but stuck at odd places by the sweat that simply screamed sickness. 

It almost made him want to turn tail and run had it not been for the overwhelming need to comfort and fix. He took slow deliberate steps to Castiel’s bedside, kneeling down beside him and brushing his fingers through his hair. His fingers immediately tingled with the warmth radiating off of his baby brother’s forehead. He was certain however that the heat emanated throughout the younger angel’s entire form, and yet he was shivering as he lay there on the bed. 

His wings. 

This was what truly concerned the youngest of the four archangels however. They were so bad. They nearly looked destroyed. He would have thought they were, had he not seen the new little downy feathers trying to grow amongst the chaos of the torn and broken older ones. Blood smeared over cracked, broken and rumpled ebony feathers that littered the bed and the room beyond it. ‘Cassie… your wings. They used to be so beautiful. What happened?’ 

A soft sound escaped Castiels lips then. A sound that Gabriel wished he never had to hear, wished the younger angel would have never had to make. He snapped his fingers and instantly the door to the room shut itself, locking against any unwanted prying eyes. “I know Cassie.. I know. You’re sick and hurt and… it looks like your wings are molting on top of it all.”

He wrapped his arms around his baby brother’s form, gently smoothing back the dark tresses, not minding at all the smell of sickness that permeated the air, or the shivering body against his own. An angel’s wings were their greatest asset, but also their greatest weakness. They were very sensitive, in every aspect of the word. A direct representation of their grace, their wings, if wounded hurt them deeply. If cared for and nourished, they flourished and calmed their host. If caressed and tended to lovingly, they held a pleasurable feeling throughout the host. But like any other wings they needed to be maintained and groomed. Typically, angels couldn’t do it themselves however. 

It was a very intimate process. Both angels needed to hold trust and at least a certain degree of love for one another. Castiel’s wings had clearly not been groomed in years. Is that what this was? Castiel's wings were in desperate need of grooming and thus his grace was reacting poorly? “Cassie… you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” 

“Nngh… G-Gabey..?” The soft groan and whimpered call came from Castiel’s lips as Gabriel’s fingers moved through the ebony black wings. Only to freeze upon hearing the long forgotten nickname of the once baby-angel.

It seemed that although his eyes were closed still, Castiel could feel Gabriel’s grace so near to him. It was, after all, such a familiar sensation. Comforting and loving, one that Castiel hadn’t felt in a very long time. Gabriel had more than raised Castiel. He had a major hand in creating the blue eyed angel. Though, he never told anyone. No one knew aside from Chuck and himself. He thought perhaps Cass knew that there was some deeper connection there. Gabe was always more doting on him than on the other older angels. Though, most simply passed that off on Castiel being the last fledgling. The baby of the family. No, it was because he was his. 

“Y-Yeah… Yeah its me. Its your Gabey.” Oh it hurt so much to say that. To have gone for such a long time without hearing the beloved nickname from his little angel. He began gently grooming the younger’s wings, straightening the feathers and cleaning them with the natural oils that they produced while ridding the wings of the broken or destroyed feathers, making way for the new ones to grow and take their place. Meanwhile he rest Castiel’s head upon his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m here Cassie. I’m right here. I’ll take care of you. You’re gonna be alright, I promise. You’re gonna be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What did you think? 
> 
> So, the little hint of Gabriel and Castiel's relationship... I like playing with the idea of Gabriel at least having a hand in creating Castiel. Perhaps he asked Chuck if he could help make the last little angel and since it was the last one, Chuck said yes. That being why Castiel is so different from all the others. Because of Gabriel's influence. Or perhaps Gabriel was allowed to completely create him himself. Either way, I enjoy the thought that Castiel is 'his' angel. Still his brother. 
> 
> Anyway, this doesn't exactly change the way the story can be viewed. You can read it with a Gabriel/Castiel pairing in mind, or just with them being brothers and Gabriel being a protective worried older brother. Its Entirely up to you. 
> 
> I just enjoy that creative little twist. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
